


Comfort

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Heavy Angst, Miscarriage, There’s no comfort to be found, not in this situation...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 3 forfransweek's2019 tumblr challenge!Angst-filled drabble on Sans and Frisk’s initial reactions to losing their child...





	Comfort

Blue. That’s how he felt. The boney monster sat in utter darkness, staring at the SOUL floating in the palm of his hands. White, shimmering perfection. Not a speck of color remained within. The tiny, fragile SOUL within it was... gone. Vanished. 

Gone was the soft warmth that he had felt radiating from his SOUL, deep into the marrow of his bones. Gone was the rainbow of colors that washed through his SOUL whenever he pulled it out to coo at the fragile little life he was creating. Gone was the future he had seen for himself: a future filled with color, laughter, good humored childish pranks, the pitter-patter of tiny feet rushing about...

How could he possibly tell them? Overwhelming failure and helplessness flooded his thoughts as he threw himself onto his messy, unmade bed. This was his fault. He hadn’t kept watch carefully enough. He hadn’t eaten well enough. He. Hadn’t. Done. Enough.

* Sans? a tired, worried voice whispered at him through the door. * Please let me in.

They already had a key. What was the point in trying? He had tried! Done everything he thought needed to be done! It hadn’t been enough. 

He didn’t move.

* Sans... I’m coming in, okay?

He heard a click and the grind of his door pushing from the door frame before his room lit up briefly with the cool light of the hallway. 

Still, he didn’t move.

Soft, feather light footsteps filled the heavy air, their disappearance weighing the silence of the room down even more. The monster curled up on the bed held their breath, waiting for a sign, a word, a sigh... _anything._

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of lying there, waiting in the oppressive silence as he stared at the empty, shimmering heart before him, he felt it. Hot, wet splotches crashed down onto him, smaller droplets bouncing from their initial landing place and spreading over his bare bones. 

The silence remained oppressive. It pressed against his ribcage, making it hard for him to feel anything other than the burning pain of loss seeping into his empty SOUL. 

* What happened? he heard, their voice low and hoarse.

Had they been crying for as long as him? Had they felt the emptiness gradually fill the void that the tiny little SOUL had left when it vanished? 

* I can feel it. Something’s... wrong.

He didn’t want to say anything. Uttering it would make it real.

* _Please... Tell me._

He didn’t want to move, but if he couldn’t say it, he would have to show it. 

Slowly he shifted in the bed, his bones creaking as his old, used mattress gave in beneath him. The stark white magical heart within his hands lit up his partner’s face as they processed what they were seeing.

Muffled crying wafted out from between the human’s hands as he watched them slowly fall to pieces before him. They crumpled to the ground like a withering flower. 

* come’re frisk. 

He turned his other half blue, pulling their limp and sobbing body onto the bed next to him. They lay there in deathly silence, sobs and tears flowing from one mouth to another, their bodies gripped tightly in a desperate embrace.

There was nothing to say. Nothing to do. For now, all they could do was take comfort in each other.


End file.
